UNA DULCE ENEMISTAD
by L. Rowling
Summary: Kika conocía de muchos años a Draco, pero todo cambia en el ultimo curso de Hogwarts, ¿que llega a sus corazones?: ¿amor?, ¿odio?. Esto es un mini fic hecho con mucho cariño por su cumpleaños para una chica que está unida a mi pagina.


Kika conocía de muchos años a Draco, pero todo cambia en el ultimo curso de Hogwarts, ¿que llega a sus corazones?: ¿amor?, ¿odio?. Esto es un mini fic hecho con mucho cariño por su cumpleaños para una chica que está unida a mi pagina

UNA DULCE ENEMISTAD Kika se encontraba guardando las cosas que había comprado ese día en el Callejón Diagon, ya que al día siguiente comenzaría séptimo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. Ella pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. La casa a la que había pertenecido toda su familia. Además vería a su gran amiga de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. Durante todo el verano Pansy había estado en contacto con Kika mediante cartas enviadas por una lechuza. En ellas Pansy la confesaba que tenia muchas ganas de ver a Draco Malfoy, el chico que la gustaba. Kika se llevaba muy bien con el, eran bastante parecidos, pero no la gustaba, así que se dedicaba a consolar a Pansy. Cuando se acercó a la mesa a coger los libros para guardarlos en el baúl, cuando vio la carta que le había enviado Pansy por la tarde y a la cual todavía no había contestado. En el trozo de pergamino ponía:  
"Ayer vi a Draco en el Callejón Diagon. Estaba mas guapo que nunca. Había crecido bastante y ya no es el chiquillo que conocimos, se ha convertido en todo un hombre. Que ganas de que empiece la escuela. Pansy" Kika pensó que todos habían cambiado. Ya habían pasado la pubertad y se habían convertido en personas adultas. Era su ultimo curso en Hogwarts y después se enfrentarían a la vida adulta. Estaba nerviosa. Parecía que ese año iba a ser interesante. Mojo la pluma en tinta y escribió una contestación:  
"Claro, todos hemos cambiado. Yo tengo ganas de que empiece el curso, pero va a ser el mas difícil de todos. Intenta concentrarte en eso Pansy. Nos vemos mañana en la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos para pasar juntas. No llegues tarde. Kika." Cogió a Elwe, su lechuza y la soltó por la ventana. La vio alejarse y decidió que era hora de terminar el equipaje y acostarse.  
Al día siguiente se despertó animada. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró a su madre haciendo el desayuno y a su padre leyendo el periódico con una taza de café.  
-Buenos días-dijo Kika.  
-Buenos días- la contestaron.  
-Papa, hay que darse prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo.  
-Si, tranquila. Ah! Por cierto, esta mañana a llegado Elwe, la puse en su jaula. Pero no traía carta.  
-Si, es que ayer escribí a Pansy y como nos íbamos a ver hoy, no me a contestado.  
-Hija, concéntrate mucho este curso, que es muy importante- la dijo su madre.  
-Si, mama, sabes que siempre he tenido muy buenas notas.  
Terminaron de desayunar y se encaminaron havia la estación de King´s Cross. En la barrera estaba Pansy esperándola, con sus padres. Al ver a Kika empezó a agitar la mano enérgicamente. Kika se acercó muy contenta y se abrazaron.  
-Que ganas de verte- dijo Pansy -Si.  
De repente Pansy se quedo muy quieta y muy colorada, Miraba a un punto detrás Kika. Kika la miraba extrañada y alguien dijo detrás suya:  
-Hola Kika.  
Era una voz familiar, pero que había cambiado y era mas grave. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico rubio platino y ojos azules que la miraba sonriente. Era mas alto que ella y estaba muy bien formado. Kika pensó que no podía ser. Se quedó con la boca abierta hasta que reacciono cuando el dijo:  
-Hola Pansy.  
-Ho-Hola Draco.  
Entonces Kika se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Pansy no había exagerado en lo de que Draco había cambiado.  
-¿Qué tal el verano?.preguntó Draco.  
-Muy bien, gracias. dijo Kika.  
-Bueno, yo me voy ya, nos vemos en le tren.  
Y se alejo de ellas. Pansy reaccionó.  
-¿Lo has visto?  
-Si, tranquila Pansy.  
-Es que es tan guapo.  
-Vamos, anda.  
Se despidieron ambas de sus padres y pasaron la barrera. Ya al otro lado dejaron los baúles y fueron a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Al ir buscando vieron a muchos alumnos conocidos de Hogwarts. Crabbe y Goyle pasaron y las saludaron. Pansy propuso seguirles, porque seguramente irían a reunirse con Draco. Efectivamente así sucedió. Cuando Draco las vio las invitó a ir en su compartimiento.  
-Entonces, ¿qué habéis hecho en el verano?  
Esa fue la frase que hizo que se rompiese el hielo. Aunque habían sido amigos de toda la vida, era una situación extraña todos esos cambios. Pero ellos intentaron que no interfiriese en su amistad.  
El camino se hizo muy corto, porque se lo estaban pasando bien. Así que se pusieron las túnicas, bajaron del tren y se metieron en un carruaje que les llevaría al colegio. En todo ese tiempo, Draco no dejaba de estar pendiente de Kika y esta se sentía fatal ya que veía a su amiga como intentaba llamar la atención desesperadamente de Draco, el cual parecía no verla. Kika pesó que era muy feo lo que hacía. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se dispusieron a cenar. Cuando hubieron acabado dse dirigió cada uno a su sala común respectiva. Allí tendrías su equipaje en la habitación. Cuando se estaban poniendo el pijama Pansy rompió su silencio.  
-Draco me ha estado ignorando.  
-Me he dado cuenta, no le hagas ni caso.  
-Para ti es fácil, siempre has sido la chica más popular de Slytherin, igual que Draco el chico mas popular, por eso os empezasteis a llevar bien. Yo no existo para el.  
-No seas boba, tu eres muy guapa.  
Pansy no dijo mas, se sentía muy triste, así que se metió en la cama. Kika se acostó para poder coger fuerzas para el día siguiente.  
Al día siguiente bajaron a desayunar. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Slytherin, vieron que un grupito de chicas que rodeaban a alguien y chillaban como locas. Al acercarse vieron que era a Draco. Este miro a Kika y a Pansy y las dedicó una sonrisa picara. Parecía sentirse muy cómodo rodeado de chicas que lo alababan. A Kika no le senito nada bien, su actitud, hacia daño a su amiga. Se sentaron al lado de Millicent.  
-¿Habéis visto a Draco?, esta guapísimo.-dijo Millicent.  
-Si...-dijo Pansy.  
-Pues bueno, no me parece nada bien lo que esta haciendo. Es un creído.  
-Kika, tu siempre te has llevado bien con Draco, ¿os habéis enfadado?  
-No- y mientras se levantaba dijo- me voy a dar un paseo, no vemos luego Pansy.  
Kika se levanto sin mirar al grupo de chicas que suspiraban y le pedían fotos a Draco. Hasta que no salió de comedor no dejo de escucharlas, la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Pero, ¿por qué?. Salió a los terrenos y se sentó cómodamente en la sombra de un árbol, al lado del lago. Cerro los ojos y una suave brisa acaricio su cabello. Alguien se sentó a su lado.  
-Se esta bien aquí- dijo Draco.  
-¿Ya no estas con tus fans?-dijo Kika irónicamente. Lo notó y se puso roja- Lo siento, no era mi intención.  
-Tranquila, si te molesta no lo haré más.  
-A mi me da igual Draco, pero hay personas a las que les haces daño con ese comportamiento. Sabes desde siempre que Pansy te quiere y ella es mi amiga.  
-Bueno, no puedo hacer nada Kika, nunca me sentí atraído por ella.  
-¿Y si por alguna de tus fans?  
-Si- y comenzó a mira a Kika intensamente.  
-Muy bien, me alegro espero que seáis felices.  
-¿Por qué te enfadas?, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.  
-Si, hasta que decidiste convertirte en un chico engreído.  
-¿Que hay de malo en que me guste que me admiren?  
-Ay, en verdad te aborrezco, cuando cambien entonces volveremos a ser amigo Malfoy.  
Kika se levanto y se dirigió al castillo dejando a Draco muy sorprendido. Ella no sabia por que había actuado de ese modo. ¿Estaba celosa de las chicas esas o simplemente de verdad empezaba a caerle mal el que fue uno de sus mejores amigos? Draco se hacia preguntas similares. ¿Por qué Kika se comportaba así? Y ¿por qué la había visto preciosa allí relajada a los pies el árbol con su pelo ondeando a viento? Pasaron unas semanas y Kika seguía sin hablarse con Draco. Extrañamente, cada vez que lo veía la embargaba una sensación que no sabia explicar. No sabia si quería pegarle una bofetada o abrazarle. Un día, cuando Kika volvía tarde de la biblioteca de estudiar, entro en la sala común y allí encontró a Draco sentado en un mullido sofá al lado del fuego. Este la vio y se levanto y ando hacia donde estaba ella.  
-Kika, no voy a permitir que me dejes de hablar-dijo decidido.  
-¿A si?, ¿Cómo?-le desafié.-eres un cretino, ¿por qué has cambiado tanto?  
-No, has cambiado tu. Déjame decirte que eres preciosa, cosa de la que no me di cuenta antes ya que era solo un niño.  
-Gracias, pero no vas a conseguir que así te vuelva ha hablar.  
Draco se acerco a un escaso milímetro de Kika. A esta se le nublaba la viste de tenerlo tan cerca. Su aliento cálido la embriagaba. Intentó separarse pero el chico la sostuvo por la cintura.  
-¿Quieres saber que pienso?-dijo seductoramente.  
-S-si, dijo entrecortadamente Kika.  
-Que por que no me di cuenta antes de tu belleza.  
Se agacho y poso sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente. Kika notaba sus aterciopelados labios. Noto una sacudida en el estomago. No podía resistirse mas a la pasión y deslizo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco para tenerle mas cerca de ella. Draco respondió con la misma pasión que ella.  
Cuando Kika llegó a su dormitorio no pensaba claramente. Llegó a la conclusión de que entonces si le debía de gustar Draco y por eso tenia esa mezcla de sentimientos. Como la dijo Pansy una vez " del odio al amor y del amor al odio solo hay un paso". "¡Pansy!" pensó Kika. "¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar ahora?, la había fallado". Ese sentimiento de felicidad que tenia antes desapareció. Al día siguiente Kika se despertó con un gran peso en el estomago. Debía decírselo a Pansy y esta seguramente jamás la perdonaría. La busco por el dormitorio y no la encontró allí. Se vistió deprisa pensando en que la diría. En la sala común tampoco estaba, así que decidió ir a buscarla por el pasillo. Cuando bajaba las escaleras del may se quedó petrificada. Delante de ella, Draco y Pansy estaban hablando. Eso era horrible. Seguro que le estaba contando todo, lo estropearía. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba. Al ver que era Kika, Draco le dijo una ultima cosa a Pansy mientras sonreía amistosamente. Esta sonrio y asintió. Draco se fue dejándolas solas. Pansy comenzó a caminar seriamente hacia donde se encontraba Kika, la cual estaba bajando las escaleras muy despacio con temor. Cuando estaban cara a cara Pansy habló:  
-Draco me ha contado todo.  
-Lo siento Pansy- dijo Kika mirando al suelo avergonzada-entiendo que no quieras volver a ser mi amiga, te he herido.  
-Pero, ¿Qué dices?-dijo Pansy sorprendida- si me parece genial. Draco me ha dicho lo mucho que te quiere. Además yo ya sabia que algo sentías por Draco. Soy tu amiga, te conozco muy bien.  
-Si-dijo Kika sonriendo tímidamente-Entonces, ¿era eso lo que Draco te estaba diciendo?  
-Si-Pansy se sonrojo- Bueno también me comento que Marcus Flint esta interesado en mi. Y e aceptado su petición.  
-¿Si?, eso es genial, Pansy-dijo contenta Kika.  
Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron cariñosamente. Comenzaron a llorar.  
-Pansy, tuve miedo de que me abandonaras. Eres mi mejor amiga.  
-Tonta, nunca te abandonare. Yo no puedo hacer nada, mi amor era imposible. Pero me alegro de tu seas feliz. Además yo también voy a serlo a partir de ahora con Marcus.  
-Que felicidad.-suspiro Kika.  
Kika decidió ir a buscar a Draco. Tenia que agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella y sabia la mejor forma de hacerlo. Esa idea hizo que se sonrojase. Lo encontró apoyado en un árbol al lado del lago. El lugar donde se enfadaron. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y el sol hacía que su pelo desprendiese reflejos dorados. Kika sintió mariposa en el estomago. Se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido y se agacho a su lado. El chico se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos.  
-Gracias, Draco.- dijo Kika sonriéndole.  
-De nada, por ti haría lo que fuera. Además tenía que pedirle perdón a Pansy por lo que hice.  
-Me equivoqué contigo, pero me alegro que me lo hicieras comprender.  
-Fue un gusto hacerlo- y se acercó mas a ella.  
Kika notaba la mirada azul vivo de Draco pasearse por todo su cuerpo. Se la encendieron las mejillas de rubor. El se dio cuenta y la abrazó cariñosamente. Kika echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que Draco la besara. La hacia sentir tan bien.  
Con razón Kika al principio de curso había pensado que sería un año espléndido, pero no se había podido ni imaginar que fuera a ocurrir aquello. Draco había sido un gran amigo y ahora era su gran amor. Era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Espero os haya gustado tanto como a ella. Suelo hacer esas cosas, me dicen que haga una historia y la hago, como una especie de proyecto que ya publicaré. nenaradcliffe o L. Rowling. 


End file.
